


Neverending Story

by PixelezOtaku



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Affairs, Blood and Gore, F/M, Killing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelezOtaku/pseuds/PixelezOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chi Chi finally leaves Goku for Vegeta,leaving Goku heartbroken and grieving.Many years later into the future,the couple meets Goku again,but this time,something is different...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. N.E Story - Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are mistakes.I am rushing because of school,projects,band,and other studies /)>_

Disclaimer : I do not own DBZ.Neither do I own the lyrics of the song Goku and my original character is going to sing later into the story,which is "Gone Forever" by Three Days Grace,the one Goku sings,and "Balloons" by MandoPony.Please don't sue me.

A/U : Anyone have any tips for being able to write over 40 stories without being stressed out?Oh and,this fiction isn't meant to make you cry.That is my other FanFiction still in progress.Also,you might want to read my quick side-story,"Memories",otherwise you won't understand a certain part of this story.

Oh,and currently,I am gonna try and focus on this being my main FanFiction.If I don't know how to continue it,I will update you guys on that so maybe you guys can give me some ideas so I can focus on other Fanfics until then.

XXX

Third Person P.O.V

In the now silent house,all you could hear was a loud thud,sobs accompanying them while silent drips of tears dropped to the floor.Who knew that such a warrior,such a powerful man who had endured much pain in battle and never shed a single tear could start crying over a simple...relationship,if you can call it that.

Goku,on the floor of the kitchen,had just read a note left by his beloved wife that he truly did love and protect and encourage,but never loved,protect,or encourage him back.He had known from the start that loving someone depended on who they are and if they accept you,not if you or they could reach one another's expectations.And that's what his wife had thought.That love depended on her expectations of himself,Gohan,and Goten.

The note on the counter had read,"Goku,I doubt this would hurt you much,considering the fact that I probably wasn't the best wife for you, and that you probably never loved me which is why you always left me alone.But now,I had cried far too much myself to go back to you...I am truly sorry,but you must see that I only ever loved the handsome image of you that I had in my mind as a foolish,juvenile teenager.You have to come to accept the fact that...me,Gohan and even Goten don't even love you.The second you first died...it faded away.I cannot stay with you any longer,for I have met someone that truly understand my loneliness and really loves me.You probably can tell who he is by now...But I really hope you a better life then before Goku because I don't love you anymore.We don't love you anymore.Signed Chi Chi."

Goku,in emotional trauma,tried his best to calm himself down,failing miserably,and ended up burning his surroundings with his angered aura and ki.

Opening his eyes,vision still blurred,he stood up,grasping the counter to support himself,yet he had been in such a fury he hadn't noticed he had melted the counter edge,his aura reflecting jet black.

Staggering to his bedroom,he growled and twitched,continuously inquiring no one in particular,"Why...?"

Upon reaching his room,he had already been twitching almost uncontrollably.Attempting to open the door in his condition,he failed,and in frustration,he blasted the door instead.

Eyes puffy and red,he plopped onto his bed face first,bawling his eyes out.He knew this would happen someday,but he never thought it would happen on his own,true birthday,which he had kept secret for many years.

Hugging the pillow on his head,he closed his eyes quickly,the tears still running freely down his face.The most powerful and most cheerful warrior in the universe had cried himself to sleep,longing for his now gone wife who left him for his best friend,his rival.

In his sleeping state,his power had been increasing with anger,his aura twisting and corrupting in ways you couldn't even think of.By now,it was obvious that Goku was going to take his wife's leave really harsh.Unbeknownst to Goku before he fell asleep,Gohan,Piccolo,Goten and Trunks were floating by his window,watching.

Goten looking to the others then whispered,"Gee...I think mom was a bit too cruel when she said she would tell dad about her decision...I'm actually feeling bad for him now..."

Gohan,sighing,stated,"Well too bad Goten.I don't care how you or he feels,he is out of our lives now so let's get a move on."

At that statement from Gohan,Piccolo and Trunks and Goten started to deeply growl,angered by his choice of words.Gohan,having thought of Piccolo as his role model his whole life,immediately took it back when Piccolo started to bare his canines at him.

"We're staying here and we are going to see how things turn out.Remember,we didn't just come here because we know Goku found the note,we came here because of what we sensed within him," Trunks whispered in a dangerous tone.

At that,Piccolo heard a clicking sound from Goku's room.Not just any clicking sound,it was the sound of someone opening a door.

At his sudden alert state,the three Demi-Saiyans shut up and tuned their senses to understand what was happening in Goku's room.Just then,someone had closed Goku's bedroom door...and it absolutely wasn't Goku...

Trying to sense any Ki's that could've gone into there,they were only able to sense Goku,who still lay in bed,tears running down the side of his face.

XXX

???'s P.O.V

Walking up to the bed as quietly as possible as to not wake up Kakarotto,I worry about his mental condition.Having seeing his life long adventures,I know that a bad event will occur by nightfall.

Slowly sitting down on the soft material,I lay my back against the headboard and pick up Kakarot,sitting him on my lap and letting his sleeping body rest is head against my chest.

He stirs in his sleep and subconsciously attempts to get closer to me for warmth,considering it is quite cold at this moment of night.

Allowing him to,I then embrace his muscular,perfect form.Putting my left hand onto his head,I pat and play with his soft,ebony hair.

It's been many years since I was able to do this and I had been longing to do it once again to my beloved Kakarotto after I had released him to make him happy...Yes,it has been so,so,so many years since then...and I still miss his joyous smiles at me,yet I know I had to let him go in order to stop his suffering.

He once again moves,this time opening his pain-filled,yet beautifully ebony eyes to meet my cold,dreaded black ones.

He whispers questioningly as if in a dream,"...R-Retzu...?" 

And all I could do was nod,answering him,"Yes,Kakarotto...Remember me...?"

His eyes widen before he quickly closes them,bursting into another fit of tears and hugs me tightly,and sobs into my chest sadly,"Retzu!Please!Please take me back...!" I was surprised at this.

I was even more shocked when he continued,"Please...!Put an end to me...I hate how reality always has to depend on me giving out either good or bad karma...!It is so tiring and unwilling with me...!My former-mate...If I stay alive,bad luck will befall her!She will die if I stay alive,Retzu!....Please...just please kill me,Retzu...I Don't want to continue...I don't want to die unless it is in your warm,caring arms...Daddy..."

My eyes widened,noting that...he actually remembered what I had asked of him many years ago...but mostly,I was shocked by Kakarot's requests of death by the person he knows that loves him the most.

Gripping Kakarot's shoulders tightly,I pull him towards me.My reply to his requests was,"No..."

Kakarot began to sob and hiccup,saying in between the hiccups,"Then...what should...I do...Daddy...?"

Making clicking sounds with my tongue to calm him down,I go into deep thought with the question,only one answer reaching me.The dragon balls.

Sub-consciously,I had whispered it out,Kakarot hearing the me.He then looked up and at me in the eyes.His eyes bore into my soul painfully,knowing that if I were to break his trust,he wouldn't even know his reason of existence,neglected and not being able to trust a single soul.

XXX

Outside,the four warriors had heard the whole thing.Goten had also been on the verge of tears,Trunks attempting to quiet and calm him down.

Breaking the silence,Piccolo used telekinesis to communicate with the others.

/Gohan this has gone too far.I think it is time we tell your mother and Vegeta,plus get some information on this "karma" that Goku emitts.Otherwise,in Goku's terms,we are to be cursed for all eternity/

/As I said,see if I care.Who is that bastard with dad anyways!?He looks like some kinda bisexual gangster Saiyan who seems to have a relationship with dad!Better yet,WHY IS DAD CALLING HIM DADDY?!/

/Because I requested him that he call me that instead of my title,many years ago.Bastards,I will only allow you to stay at the moment so you can see the pain you have caused to my Kakarotto.Just try wishing yourself good luck,The Child Of Chains will definitely cause you great pain./ a voice interrupted the conversation.It was the man who was with Goku.

Throughout the telepathic link,Piccolo apologized,/I-I'm very sorry my lord.I will see to it that my apprentice is disciplined later.At the moment,Gohan mind your manners.Goten,Trunks,leave.You will catch up later./

At this,the duo left,and Gohan glared and screamed angrily through the link,/WHY SHOULD I?!/

Piccolo simply replied in a dangerously low tone,/Fool,watch your mouth.This God is the most powerful of all and can send you to infinite torture in Hell without hesitation or regret./

Gohan visibly tensed at this,whispering only not through the link,"Gomen-sai!"

/Shhh....Kakarotto cried himself to sleep again...Don't wake him up.../

At this,Gohan eased,visibly telling Piccolo that Gohan had been relieved that Goku was able to rest.

Until Goku's ear-piercing scream tore through the silence and peace.From inside the room,it could be heard that Retzu was struggling to calm down Goku from whatever had woken him up.

XXX

Goku's P.O.V

After he had whispered his idea,I felt as if a weight had finally been lifted off of my shoulders.Falling asleep on his warm chest,his heart beating in a comfortable rhythm,I fell into my dream world.

However,it had turned into a nightmare.

/)Nightmare(\

It was quite a beautiful scene.All around me and Retzu were a flower field,surrounding us with some of the most rarest and most gorgeous flowers on Earth.

Then all of a sudden,an explosion erupted at the far edge,setting the flowers on fire.The flames spread throughout the edge,surrounding us.Then,it started to close in.

I attempted to hug Retzu tightly for comfort,finding that he wasn't there.Instead,looking at my wrists,I found some awfully familiar chains...Chains that were to bound me for all eternity...

I then heard a nefarious laugh coming from above me.Turning my head up,I found Retzu floating there,a sick and cold smirk on his face.His eyes as dead as a rotten carcass.

The flames enclosed on me,but stopped about three yards away from me,casting an eerie glow in the area I was trapped in,illuminating the flowers and making them look like little shadows ready to bury me within them.

Unfortunately for me,I wasn't able to use my ki.

Absorbing all this information,I felt a breath behind me.I turn around as quick as possible to face Retzu only to end up being knocked out.

When I awoken,I had felt a horrible,body-tearing pain at my entrance.I open my eyes to meet Retzu's lost in lust,leaving me to realize that he had just violated me in my unconscious state.

All I could do was scream.

/)End Nightmare(\

I screamed and screamed,feeling arms struggling to calm my spastic movements.Then I hear a familiar voice tell me,"Calm down Kakarotto...! Everything's fine...You're safe from your nightmares..."

Recalling my dream,I shake my head a reassure myself that Retzu wouldn't do such a thing to me.Ever.Especially put me back on my chains.

Opening my tightly shut eyes,I saw Retzu,who had pulled me into another embrace and was whispering to me over and over,"It's all right Kakarotto..."

Soon enough,I am not tense anymore and I let him straddle me as I end up staring into space.My vision then cleared and I noticed four other figures beside the bed.They were Gohan,Piccolo,Goten,and Trunks...

Scooting more into Retzu's protection,cowering away from the four and baring my teeth at them,a growl rising from my throat.

It was then that I heard Retzu say,"Kakarotto,no worries.They won't hurt us or take you away from me.You know perfectly that no one can ever take you away from me." And I stop.

I go back to my regular position I was in when Retzu had been straddling me,bowing my head in shame as to think of the four as my enemies.Retzu puts his head into my hair,and cuddles me,leaving me to fall asleep again.

Except this time,I know it had been Retzu who had made me fall asleep,his sleep magic working on me as I fall into a dreamless,peaceful state.

XXX

Third Person P.O.V

The five awake warriors heaved a heavy sigh.All that had happened was a simple,little thing,and in seconds had turned into a disaster.By the first sight of people close to him,Goku had already thought of them as enemies!That's how big of a problem this was.

However,resolving the situation would be 99.99% impossible,and they all knew that.

Tilting his head to the four by the bedside,Retzu suggested,"I think it's best if we leave now.Kakarotto will not be in any danger.I adjusted my sleep magic for him so he doesn't have any nightmares and when we leave,I will put a barrier up in this territory."

In protest,Gohan and Goten were about to yell their disagreements and how they don't trust Retzu,but shut up after remembering who they were talking to and why Goku was comfortable around him.

What the five weren't sure of though,was what would happen after they left.Who knows what the future holds.Now only fate can tell...

XXX [No need to ask my state of mentality on this chap.It doesn't exist]

/)Two Months Later(\ Goku's P.O.V

It's been a couple of months since the HELLCAT had left me,and I still am taking my situation unbearably hard.

Dragging the nearly dead corpse of a child over to my backyard,I use my now darkly lit ki to start up a fire.The boy was unconscious at the moment,and I didn't really care about his bratty-ass life.The less living things there are,the more air I can keep to myself.

Placing the body on the floor,I create Ki chains,attaching them to his wrists and ankles.

The unbearable silence surrounded me,so I started singing a little song I once heard before.I forgot the band name but I do remember the song title.It was called "Gone Forever".

I began,as I slowly began pulling the boy's left arm in the opposite direction.

"Don't know what's going on

Don't know what went wrong

Feels like a hundred years I

Still can't believe you're gone.

So I'll stay up all night

With these bloodshot eyes

As these walls surround me with a story of our life..."

At this point,the boy had awoken and felt the immense pain of his dislocating arm which was now being torn off brutally.Screaming in pain,I take the sounds all in,enjoying it as my own music to my ears.I moved on to his other arm as I finish his left and throw it to the side to put in the fire later.

"I feel so 

Much better

Now that you're gone forever 

I tell myself

That I don't miss you at all

Not lying

Denying that I feel so much better now~

That you're gone forever..."

By now,blood was covering my arms and hands,a wicked and bloodthirsty smile on my face.As his other arm is forcefully pulled out,his blood sprays everywhere,soaking my torn,now red and black colored gi due to it not being cared for,and my face too.As the blood neared the edge of my mouth I lick it,savoring the taste of the fresh,copper like liquid.Continuing onto the legs of the now very near-dead body,I decide to take it slowly to clear my frustration and torture him.

"Now things are coming clear

And I don't need you here

And in this world around me

I'm glad you disappeared

So I'll stay out all night

Get drunk and fuckin' fight

Until the morning comes I'll

Forget about our life..."

His joints were now separating in a painful way,I could hear it nice and clear.The pain for him had been horrible,his eyes rolled to the back of his head,blood began running down his face from his eyes,his body moving spastically.I had rearranged the chains to stay around his neck,adding ki blades to them so that when needed,I can simply chop of the idiotic little head of his.Just then,when I began thinking about Chi Chi again,I pulled the leg off as if it were nothing.The screams of children piercing through the woods were always better than the adults'.

"I feel so much better

Now that you're gone forever

I tell myself that I don't miss you at all

I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now

That you're gone forever

First time you screamed at me

I should have made you leave

I should have known it could be so much better

I hope you're missing me

I hope I've made you see

That I'm gone forever"

Having sung two verses of the song instead of one,his right leg was with the pile,his eyes were stressfully red,mouth open for mid scream,but had stopped,his chest wasn't rising or falling anymore.The boy was dead,and I my hand was his small heart,then tossed to the pile too.

Now that I had separated him,I began to drag the body to the usual place that I had dumped over three hundred bodies in,the over three hundred bodies of innocent people I had eaten.Along the way,I was halfway done with the song.

"And now it's coming clear

That I don't need you here

And in this world around me

I'm glad you disappeared"

Getting back to my backyard,I began putting the limbs on sticks that would hang over the fire.Then I put the limbs over it,waiting patiently for my dinner to be ready.All the while,I finished the song.

"I feel so much better

Now that you're gone forever

I tell myself that I don't miss you at all

I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now

That you're gone forever

And now you're gone forever

And now you're gone forever"

The limbs had finished and I took them from the fire,and began eating in silence...all alone as usual...

It took several seconds only actually.Considering my appetite,I didn't hesitate to eat the torn off limbs of this boy.However,I did begin to regret once again.

Throwing the sticks away,I began to chuckle,which I then started to laugh.Doubling over,tears suddenly started running down my face.Not tears of joy though.Tears of sadness and disappointment.

I said to myself painfully,"Once again...another innocent person gone by my hands,just to keep myself alive...And yet the child had done nothing to me and he still pleaded to help me after I had flicked him across the road,tearing his flesh...?"

I could barely believe the pain I had caused all my victims.But what I could believe was that it wasn't as horrible as my emotional pain.Pain that never disappears.A pain that is to stay forever and make me feel as if there was a giant hole in my chest.

I thought to myself then,'What a phycopath you are Kakarot...' 

Although no one taught me,I had already known what my name was linked to in the Saiyan language.It had something to do was rotting carcasses,therefore explaining the "rot" and "kaka" part in my name.In thorough translations,it meant rotting shit,in which the shit is suppose to resemble useless,and disgusting bodies that should be destroyed.

I guess that also uncovers the reason on why Vegeta had always treated me like a useless and disgusting carcass to be destroyed.Ha,really ironic.I once again smile a wicked smile...Piccolo had been here to see and hear it all...

XXX

Third Person P.O.V

A voice ringed through Piccolo's head.Goku's voice.

/Hehe.Did you enjoy the scene my old friend...?/

Walking out of the shadows,Piccolo had a look of disgust on his face,and replied cruelly,"Like Hell I did!Goku why have you done this!?Have you even smelled yourself or this place!?I can barely last a millisecond here without the scent of corruption consuming my sense!"

"Then how are you still here?" Goku tilted his head at Piccolo,smiling in a way that made shivers run down his spine.

"Barrier."

"Hn.Makes me wonder how you're so full and affected by bullshit."

"SHUT.UP."

Goku then started chuckling.

Growling,Piccolo responded,"Goku,why have you stooped this low as to kill innocent children for one fucking reason?"

"Don't you see Piccolo?It's because I can." Goku chuckled humorously.

"Shut up with the burns,Goku."

"Na,ah,ah,ah,ah.The name's Kakarot,dumbass."

"I'm calling you Goku!But back to the point,Goku you've taken your emotional trouble way too far!You've killed many people,this place,and most especially you is corrupt,and you never come to us for help at least!"

"It's none of business,now leave.Can't you see that I am happy being alone,Piccolo?"

Piccolo growled a dangerously low growl before saying,"Fine,but deep inside I know you don't want to be along and once I leave,you'll regret every word you told me".Within seconds,he was in the sky,headed back to wherever he came from.

XXX

Goku's P.O.V

I heave a soft sigh.

"He...was right...I'm...alone again..." 

Tears fill my eyes to the brim."Why...why do I have to be so lonely...?" 

Running up to my room with inhumane speed,I collapse onto the bed and cry myself to sleep...just like the day she left me...

/)Dream State(\

In my dream,the first dream I had since she left me,I was surrounded by dim light.Not too bright or dark.And I knew only one person who would stay in a room with this brightness of light.My aunt Hanasia.

Turning around,knowing what was already there,Hanasia was sitting on one of those chairs that pianists use,all the while she was leaning on a piano behind her.To her left was another chair and in front of her was a table with two cups of coffee.

She motioned for me to sit down by titling her head for a second.Typical her.She had never really spoken much since she never really liked to unless there was a topic she was interested in or a debate she was either involved in or could win.

Sitting down on the chair,I noted that it was comfortably soft and warm.We took our cups to our hands and began to drink some of the Ninjen coffee.

"I see you're having troubles again,Kakarotto."

"I'm sure you know everything already,Hanasia.You always do."

She smirked a prideful smirk,knowing that I was right about her.I had spent so much time playing with her when Retzu was busy I could read her like a book and remember every word of the infinite pages.

"Would you like to hear a song an Earthling made?"

I nod.She,too,could read me like a book.Knowing my mood and situation,she always knew what song to play.No matter how hard I try to hide my personal problems,she always seems to see right through me.

"It's called 'Balloons' by some youtuber named MandoPony.It's based off'a game they call Five Nights At Freddy's 3."

Yup.She definitely knew everything.And because of this,I trust her to think that I will like this song.

I stare up at the ceiling as she begins to play,crossing my legs and relaxing.

The tune in the beginning starts off as a sad tune,as if some tragedy had just occurred.I know then that I shouldn't interrupt her.Then came the vocals,her usually beautiful voice syncing with the music.

"So many years.

So many dark memories.

So many fears.

We've now put to ease.

 

Pain makes you do things

You never knew you could do.

Is this all real?

Or just déjà-vu...?

 

But now the party's over.

Now the guests are gone.

It's already past our bedtime.

It's already almost dawn.

 

Just like balloons,

We soar on our own!

Finally free

From the pain of our home!

And just like balloons,

That no one will hold.

Free from the truth,

That no one will know.

Just little children,

Not at all strange.

Until the lights went out,

And everything changed.

 

Alone and afraid,

For oh so long.

Wondering what did we do wrong?

 

'Cause now the party's over.

And everyone is red.

I feel sick to my stomach.

Or am I sick in the head?

 

Just like balloons,

We soar on our own!

Finally free

From the pain of our home!

And just like balloons,

That no one will hold.

Free from the truth,

That no one will know.

 

All of the pain,

Far in the past.

Yet echoes of screams,

Forever will last.

 

Just like balloons,

We soar on our own!

Finally free

From the pain of our home!

And just like balloons,

That no one will hold.

Free from the truth,

That no one knows.

No one knows…"

By the last sentence,my mind had fallen into a deep void,the last thing I saw was Hanasia smiling and waving goodbye at me.Already knowing how she was,when I was to wake up,someone would be there waiting for me.

/)End Dream State(\

My mind awakens after the dream,the faint taste of coffee in my mouth.

I feel so two Ki's around me.One of the Ki's were hugging me or latched onto me.The other sprawled out to my left.I opened my eyes slowly,still wanting to stay asleep,and look to my right.My eyes then widen.

A male with a long mane had his left arm around my head,his right arm on my waist...Raditz.

Immediately looking to my left,suspicious,I saw someone identical to me,except with darker skin and his hairdo had two devil horns instead of one like me...Turles.

Suddenly,I felt Raditz stirring awake beside me."Ohayo,Kakarot..." he yawned.He pointed to a chair that was at the corner of the room,on it was a new pair of training gi.

"Get dressed and shower,Bakayaro.Breakfast is ready in the kitchen.I'll meet you later.Still waking up and Turles will take a long time to awaken."

I smile in joy at my new found company and obey him.Running to the restroom to shower and dress in my new gi,tears of happiness flow down my face...

XXX

END CHAPTER ONE.AS I SAID,THIS MIGHT BE THE FANFIC I WILL FOCUS ON THE MOST.IF I CAN'T THINK OF WHAT TO WRITE,I WILL SAY SO AND YOU GUYS MAYBE CAN SUGGEST IDEAS TO ME.IF I DO HAPPEN NOT TO KNOW WHAT TO WRITE,I WILL CONTINUE ON OTHER FANFICS TILL I FIND A GOOD SUGGESTION.

HOPEFULLY YOU ENJOY BECAUSE I STAYED UP TWO ENTIRE NIGHTS WITHOUT SLEEPING TO WRITE THIS,ALL THE WHILE GETTING THROUGH WRITERS BLOCK,AND DRINKING ONLY COFFEE FOR BREAKFAST,OATMEAL FOR LUNCH,AND PLAIN RICE BALLS FOR DINNER.SAYONARA.


	2. N.E Story - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two older brothers decide to have some fun...

XXX

WANRING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
THERE IS GOING TO BE NON-CON [Rape] IN THIS CHAPTER.DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ.

Disclaimer : I do not own DBZ.

A/N : I am not a spastic updater.If you need to read my full author's note visit the first chapter. ^_^  
XXX

Goku's P.O.V

Water cascading down my body,I went into deep thought as he never has before.A subconscious smile accompanied face.

'I can't believe it...I'm so glad that it's Hanasia,Gohuken,and Retzu who I am related too...They're such great people,I can't believe they brought back Raditz and Turles to keep me company!To...save me from dying alone and unloved...' I thought,washing my hair with a possible blush across my face.

Finishing up as quickly as possible,I step out of the shower,which is the first I've had since she left,and put on my fighting gi in a flash.A bright smile spread across my face as I ran out of the restroom and bedroom,downstairs and to the kitchen where I noticed Raditz and Turles were already at.

The feeling of being around my own enemies,my own brothers,people I helped kill,though,was overwhelming.I had to stop in my tracks before walking into the kitchen where there was Raditz and Turles drinking coffee,feet on the table rudely,and glaring at each other.

In a matter of seconds,the two slammed their cups onto the table ALMOST simultaneously and started fighting with each other.

"I WON!I WAS ABLE TO DRINK THE FUCKING COFFEE FIRST!!DUMBASS!!" screamed Turles,his power and pride getting the best of him.

"ARE YOU BLIND?!I FINISHED IT FIRST!!I AM THE OLDER BROTHER,THEREFORE I AM ALWAYS BETTER,TURLES!!" Raditz screamed back,the two's gains looking as if they were about to burst.

As the two continued,I sweat-dropped and managed to sneak past them to get breakfast without being hit or noticed.Fortunately,I was able to sneak to the living room unnoticed too.

Putting my breakfast down on the floor,I sit on the couch closest to the kitchen.Somehow,these things haven't decayed or any shit like that yet.After sitting,I grabbed my breakfast from the floor and begin to eat it,listening to the two quarrel for my own entertainment.

But my entertainment didn't last long when the two came running to the living room,screaming,"KAKAROT,YOU WERE THERE!WHO FINISHED FIRST!?"

Startling me,I nearly choke on my toast as I sit up straight immediately.I grin trying to say that I am being honest and put my hand behind my head while speaking,"W-well I-I think I s-saw Raditz put down h-his cup first...?"

Suddenly,Turles disappeared and materialized at the kitchen wall and proceeded to hit the wall clamly,all the while ragingly screaming,"DAMMIT!!"

To make it worst,Raditz began taunting him,"I told youuuu.....Hehe..."

Going back to my breakfast while Turles attempted to smash Raditz's skull,I yawn and scratch my head,trying my best to stifle my giggles.

That was until Raditz piped up,"Looks like I get t fuck Kakarot this whole week,little brother.You'll have your chance next week..." 

Suddenly,I scream out of the blue,immediatley standing up and backing against a wall,"NANI?!SO THAT WAS WHAT THAT COFFEE DRINKING COMPETITION WAS ABOUT!?WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WILL COOPERATE!?"

The two then stop,glance at each other,then turn back to me.A smirk made it's way across Raditz's features.Walking smoothly towards me,he almost closes the gap between us.His lips nearly touching my sensitive ear,he puts his hand quickly on the wall behind me,narrowly missing my head.

"Cooperate...?Oh,Kakarot...We never said you had to cooperate in order to pleasure us...And if you down't allow us to fuck you senseless,we'll leave both you and this place,got that...?And trust me...we know you don't want to be alone..."

His hot breath on my ear makes me shiver and the closeness of him annoys me to no end.I want to hit him,push him,blast him away from me but my body won't respond.I am frozen in place by his piercing eyes

XXX

Raditz's P.O.V

I lick my lips,taking in all of Kakarot's attractive features.I can tell by the subconscious shivering of his teeth that he is practically paralyzed.While he doesn't move,I bring up my hand to his hear and clutch a handfull of it,all the while pulling him forward into a fierce,predatory kiss.

Before our lips touch,he opens his mouth to gasp in sudden shock,but I took advantage of that instead and used the opportunity to dip my tongue into his mouth.My tongue travels everywhere inside his mouth,making him visibly tremble at the touch.

He then attempts to back up and push me away but the hand on his head prevents him from doing so.

I see from the corner of my eye that Turles is watching and getting hard and jealous of the scene that I set up.I chuckle both nefariously and mockingly through the kiss,not so soon after,breaking it.

At his chance,Kakarot pushes me away,unsuccessful when he notices that I wrapped my tail around his waist,keeping an iron grip.He struggles more and more,accidentically rubbing his private part with mine.I can take the pleasure and just groan in a bit satisfaction but he is new to this and moans unexpectedly,his cheeks flushing.

Gagging on his own saliva,I let him be for a second while I turn to Turles and say evilly,"How 'bout we both have some fun today,eh Turles?"

He chuckles and nods,"Sure~..."

I turn back to Kakarot,who was able to breathe properly again,and started nibbling at a highly sensitive spot on his neck.He backs up into the wall tightly while moaning,this pleasure foreign and overwhelming for him.

Once off guard,I press against him,rubbing our erections together again except this time,I repeat it over and over again,sweat beads forming on his peach-white skin and his face turning beet red.He continuously moans,his body tensing and the wall behind him cracking.

"Since you aren't in the mood to cooperate,Kakarot,we'll make sure to punish you by fucking you so hard,you won't be able to walk for two weeks straight without feeling pain." I chuckle.

He closes his eyes tightly and his head tilts down.I cannot take it anymore and I stop,grab him by the shirt and drag him upstairs to the bedroom.Throwing his on the bed,I pounce him,seizing his chance of escape.Turles followed me into here too,watching from the doorway,visibly hardening.

I rip off Kakarot's shirt and begin to suck on his left nipple,turning it cherry red in a matter of seconds while he arches his back due to the unexpected sensation.His cheeks flush even more,unable to contain the pleasure within him.He is on edge when I finish his current nipple but when I move onto the right nipple,he cums in a matter of seconds.

Taking his cum into my hand,I slowly lick it off,savoring it.He cringes at me with disgust,his eyes filled with the sense of betrayal,but I just smile.

While I lick off his cum with my right hand,I slowly remove his pants with my left,making it so he doesn't notice.He was a Saiya-Jin though and had sharp eyes,catching my actions when I was halfway done with his boxers.

His eyes widen and cheeks flush,and his hands come down to pull his pants back up but he was too late and I pull immediately,ripping his clothes.Socking him in the stomach,I then dip my head in between his legs and suck on his weeping erection.

The sensation overwhelming,he throws his head back almost instantly,his face becomes a seemingly impossible shade of red.He shuts his eyes extremely tight and I suck harder.He soon cums a second time just after I stop sucking him,this time letting Turles come over to lick it up instead.Since most of it was on his erection,Turles ended up pleasuring Kakarot even more,stopping when Kakarot was nearing his climax and when there was no more cum left.

Tears stained Kakarot's face,his eyes red and puffy,so I go up to his face and lick off his tears.When finished,I move off the bed,letting Turles take over for the moment.

He eagerly rips off his clothes and crawls into the bed with Kakarot,immediately sucking his cock once more.Turning,though,he made it so that his cock was above Kakarot's face,and shoved it down his throat when he licked Kakarot's cock and made him gasp in surprise again.

The two went on like this until both of them cummed in each other mouths.I then pushed him off of Kakarot and pick up his hips and align his entrance with my member.Kakarot nearly screams when he felt my shaft at his entrance and I laughed before forcefully pushing into his tight hole.

His pupils dilate and he freezes,tears pouring freely down his face.It takes a while,but he soon screams in agony as I push myself deeper and deeper within him.

"YAMATO!!PLEASE,REMOVE IT!!"

He begs and begs but his pleas fall upon deaf ears as I nearly complete his request.I removed my shaft almost entirely from his body before slamming myself into him once again without mercy and faster and harder then before.Another scream of pain.

Suddenly,Turles climbs back onto the bed and positions himself to face me and have his cock once again,shoved down Kakarot's throat.He and I groan and moan at the heat bring emitted by Kakarot and Turles takes me into a kiss before removing his shaft from Kakarot's mouth.I then proceed to ram into Kakarot's entrance repeatedly,reciting screams from his voice box.

All the while,Turles was crawling up behind Kakarot's back and Kakarot soon emitted a killer scream when Turles also shoved his member into him.We continued to pound his entrance unmercifully,lost in a daze of lust,not caring about his screaming when suddenly,Turles and I hit a spot within Kakarot that made him scream with pleasure.

Removing our shafts from him,I turn him over to face Turles and we re-enter him,repeatedly hitting that same spot and making Kakarot moan in pleasure repeatedly.

XXX

Goku's P.O.V

It's so overwhelming,I toss my head back and forth every second.They found a spot within me that made me just...scream like I never have before.They kept on hitting the spot,and the more I moaned,the more their channel extended within me,increasing the level of pleasure. 

[If you expected me to say,"making my pleasure level go over 9000" then screw you XD]

And what was even more worse was that there were two of their shafts inside of me.Due to the continuous pleasure and force of their strikes,blood soon began to run freely down my thighs.

I was nearing my climax and then Turles hand traveled to my member and began pumping it ferociously.Also,Raditz bent down and began sucking on my tail stump all the while thrusting into me.

The pleasure was so unbearable that my vision would occasionally streak or turn white.I soon came into Turles's hand,but they didn't stop there.They continued to pound me senseless,still pumping me and sucking on my tail stump.

It wasn't until they both cummed in me that they began to exhaust,but only by a little bit.Sure they're breathing changed but they still continued.The pleasure was never-ending,my ears roaring with my blood,my pupils as tiny as pinpricks and the color of my face lava red.

Although it was difficult to tune in with my senses,I clearly heard the two laugh through a telepathic link,/Dayum,Kakarot...I guess when it comes to Saiya-jins,there really is no such thing as an ending.../

It wasn't long till I came a fourth time,the pleasure too much for me to handle.Way too much for me to handle.Especially due to the fact that before they started their ministrations,I was a virgin.They kept at it and when they began to pant,my hips and arms were sore from keeping up with their powerful thrusts and I continued to whisper in lust,"Oh K-kammiii..."

I turn even more red with embarrassment by the second.And then when the two are fully out,they collapse on me,panting like hungry dogs.As the sunlight shines through the windows,they still don't remove their shafts from inside of me.Turles was the first to go though.He crawled out from under me and began to rub himself in sore places.

But Raditz stayed for several more minutes,his shaft still in me and neither increasing or decreasing in length.Suddenly,Raditz gave an unexpected,mighty thrust and I moaned as loud as I ever could,but then he removed himself from within me,leaving me completely wasted on the bed.

Raditz then gives a lick to my spine,making me shiver and twitch.He runs his tongue down my back,and when I realize his plan,I was too late because he had already inserted his tongue into my entrance and began wriggling it in the tightest places.

I groan,"R-Ra-ditzzz l-leave m-me...a-lone...Ev-veryth-thing i-is h-hurting r-right n-nowwww...."

He chuckles and gets up and off the bed with Turles.He then states,"Then next time,cooperate cause you won't be walking for two weeks at the moment.That means,you are vulnerable to us fucking you whenever we wish again."

They leave the room and I fall asleep,naked on the bed.

XXX

/)After three dreamless hours(\

I groan and my eyes slowly open,making me also squint at the intruding sunlight.

'W-what happened...?' I wonder to myself as I recall the events of the earlier morning,blushing and becoming angry at myself.

I attempt to get up out of bed to get some clothes but upon lifting myself, I feel the most horrible pain I have in my life.

'Dammit...they kept their word...' I think as I remember them threatening to fuck me till I can't walk as a punishment.

Well...it seems this is how life is going to be for me now...

XXX

END.Sorry if chapter two was short compared to chapter one but I have to finish this today because tomorrow I have a writing benchmark test and a science test to complete and I have to study so bye!


	3. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update on why I haven't been writing

I haven't been writing for the past few weeks,even if it's summer vacation,because lately I have been busy with my family,I've got writer's block,plus I am sort of in depression :( Sorry


End file.
